hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Michelle Tribble
Michelle Tribble was a contestant on Season 14 and Season 17 of Hell's Kitchen. On season 14, she ranked in 3rd place, and on season 17, she was the winner and awarded a Head Chef position at the brand new Gordon Ramsay Hell's Kitchen restaurant at Caesar's Palace in Las Vegas, with a salary of $250,000. Personality Michelle was known for being one of the youngest contestants of the show's history. Her age and inexperience had caused some chefs to look down on her. Despite that, she proved herself to be a very competent chef. On season 17, she had an unwanted running feud with Elise as she did not want to be part of it, but she remained one of the most consistent female chefs of that season, which helped her to win the competition in the end. Season 14 Episode 1 During the Signature Dish Challenge, Michelle was the third person of the red team to have her dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Nick. She presented Huevos rancheros with quail egg and queso fresco. Ramsay praised it for its tiny elements and finesse and ranked it 4 out of 5, beating Nick 4-3. However, her team still lost the challenge. Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 15 Episode 16 Season 17 Episode 1 Michelle beat Season 14 ally Nick on the scallop round, 4 to 3. Episode 2 Michelle's shrimp and lobster sausage came in 2nd place in the bar menu challenge, bettered only by Milly's lobster poutine. Michelle thought she should have been rewarded better for taking a bigger risk that actually worked out. The red team lost dinner service, but not because of her. Episode 3 Michelle earned the red team a 30-second headstart in the Seafood Tower Challenge by stacking up cups in 18 seconds. However, she was paired with Elise in the actual challenge, and they bottlenecked the entire team, costing them the challenge win. Dinner service for the red team was bad enough to get four people nominated, but Michelle was not one of them. Episode 4 Michelle achieved a perfect score of 5 in the letter challenge to help the red team to its first challenge victory of the season. During dinner service, she was responsible for one of the red team's few errors, for adding too much garlic to a risotto. Episode 5 During the Plank Cooking Challenge, Michelle and Jennifer's cod lost to Robyn and Nick's. The red team lost when Robyn and Nick's dish was deemed the best of the day. Other than that, during dinner service, Michelle did not receive significant air time, as the rest of episode was centered around Josh feuding with his new teammates to the point of early elimination. Episode 6 During the pizza fusion challenge, Michelle scored over Giovanni in final round. The blue team could have submitted Benjamin's pizza instead, and were not aware that Gio's was burnt on the bottom. This gave the red team the victory. During dinner service, Michelle was tasked with tasting Manda's pasta appetizer, as Manda herself was unable to eat gluten. Michelle twice reported that the pasta was OK, but Ramsay sent it back for being raw, leading to Elise from tableside having to take over tasting. Later, she slipped in front of the oven, nearly dropping a tray of chicken, which Manda describes as karmic justice. The red team won dinner service. Episode 7 Michelle was the red kitchen winner in the Last Man Standing challenge. For this, she was allowed to pick three teammates to be put on the Cook For Your Life challenge: Barbie, Elise, and Manda. All three managed to survive. While waiting in the patio for the results, her teammates informed her that Elise was crying during the judging process. It appears as though Elise has never forgiven her for being nominated. Episode 8 During the Cave Meat Challenge, Michelle's elk dish lost to Robyn's and the red team lost the challenge. The punishment was to clean the dorms. During punishment, Elise told Michelle that after being put up in the previous episode, she was done playing nice. During dinner service, Michelle told Barbie that a chicken was good to send up; Ramsay brought it back immediately, as it was actually raw. For this, Elise argued for Michelle to be nominated, while the rest of the red team wanted Barbie and Manda. Episode 9 Episode 10 During the Blind Taste Challenge, Michelle was the only contestant who didn't get a turn, as her teammates had fallen so far behind to have already clinched defeat. During the charity dinner service, it was a rocky one for her. She was in charge of the first course, the scallop appetizer, during which she found herself three scallops short during plating. On the third course, Elise's fish, Ramsay yelled at her for cooking shrimp without turning the gas on, then for taking too long to prepare sauce and bringing it up without adding any seasoning. But she ran into the most trouble on Barbie's beef rossini. Michelle initially believed that Elise was cooking the garnish, so she could move to help Dana on the dessert station; however, she hears Barbie barking at her for spinach when there is none, causing the entire kitchen to fall apart. By this point, the rest of the team had gotten tired of Elise and Barbie's antics and put them up for nomination. Even in front of Ramsay during the elimination process, Elise blamed her lackluster performance on Michelle being a poor team player, while Barbie continued to accuse Michelle of screwing her over on garnish. Episode 11 During the Pasta Budget Challenge, Michelle told Ramsay she was preparing a chicken and seafood dumpling dish, which drew skepticism, as the challenge theme was pasta and Ramsay expected an Italian dish. Her attempt to pass it off as "Asian-inspired tortellini" did not really convince anyone, until the judges deemed it the best-tasting of them all. For that, the red team won the challenge and Ramsay put the "tortellini" on the menu for the night. The red team lost dinner service after they muffed the last ticket and got thrown out of the kitchen. Michelle wanted Dana and Elise nominated, but the others all picked on her, and Elise accused her of being in a clique with Dana. Jennifer's explanation for nominating her was because the team did not believe she could lead them effectively. After Ramsay sent Michelle back in line and eliminated Dana, Michelle revealed that she may have caught on to Jennifer and Elise's alliance. Episode 12 During the Taste It, Now Make It challenge, Michelle was the only individual other than Milly to get a puree correct, but she only got two ingredients correct in the hash. However, she redeemed herself in the Five Domes challenge with her spice rubbed veal chops to earn the third black jacket out of five. Episode 13 Michelle was paired up with Candace Parker during the star cooking challenge. They were fourth to be judged and managed to knock off Milly. Only Benjamin was left to go, and she beat him as well to win the challenge. The reward was a helicopter tour of Los Angeles and lunch at 71 Above, a restaurant 950 feet above the ground. Knowing she could pick someone to go with her, she chose her longtime ally Nick without hesitation. Michelle was on the fish station during service and committed the fewest errors, only sending up a halibut without the accompanying sauce. For this, Ramsay asked her to meet with the others individually and decide on two nominees for elimination. She decided on Robyn and Milly, with the former getting sent home. Episode 14 Michelle reconvened with her sister Lizzy and her two nephews before the challenge. Her venison dish was tied with Benjamin's among the family member judges, but Ramsay broke the tie in favor of Benjamin. During dinner service, she was so slow on garnish that Ramsay questioned whether or not she was trying to sabotage Milly, but she recovered. When it was her turn to run the pass, she sent back Milly's halibut for being undercooked and caught Chef Christina giving her the wrong garnish, but missed a ribeye where there should have been New York strip, prompting a wakeup call from Ramsay. Nick then called her out for sending up duck sauce instead of lamb sauce. After Ramsay declared Nick and Benjamin as the first two finalists, in an unprecedented move, he gave Michelle a spot in the finals as well. Episode 15 Michelle was given first pick out of the last eight to be eliminated. She chose Nick, Dana, and Milly, but had trouble deciding between Barbie and Elise, as she'd had differences with both of them at various points throughout the season. Episode 16 Continuing from the previous episode, Michelle picked Elise last, sending Barbie to Benjamin's team. Elise gave her poor attitude throughout prep for service, prompting Nick to tell her to shut up. Michelle got off to a bumpy start on appetizers, leaving the pass to help Dana assemble the overly intricate cold appetizer. For this, Ramsay pulled her into the storeroom and urged her to step up as a leader. Elise had to refire a risotto that was sent back for containing too much broth. When Michelle called out that Elise's redo was better, Elise refused to reply "thank you". From there, she had no other issues except for briefly being so backed up at the pass as to need Nick to call a ticket for her. Ramsay called Michelle and Benjamin into his office after service and congratulated both of them on the end of a long, grueling journey. He then had them stand in front of separate doors. Michelle's door opened, officially crowning her as the winner of Hell's Kitchen. She got to hang her picture in the Hell's Kitchen Hall of Fame, and in the closing credits, facetiously asked her nemesis Elise, who was sobbing uncontrollably, if she was OK. Ramsay's comment: "Having the youngest of all-stars step up and win this competition is a testament to Michelle's talent. At a very young age, she has already proven she is driven, creative, and commanding. She will be a great asset to Hell's Kitchen in Las Vegas." Trivia Season 14 *She was part of the first ever all-female top-three of Hell's Kitchen, along with Meghan and T. *At age 22, she is one of the youngest contestants ever to receive a black jacket, along with Sabrina from Season 8. Season 17 *She participated in the eighth different-gender finals of Hell's Kitchen, and first ever All-Star finals. *She is the seventeenth winner, and eleventh female winner of Hell's Kitchen. She is also the fifth consecutive female winner of the show. *She is the second contestant, and first and only female, who participated in two different seasons and made it to the finals on her second appearance, following Jason from Season 12. She is also the first contestant, and only one to date, who did and won. *She is one of five contestants who made it to the black jackets in two different seasons. She is also the only contestant to date who did while being the youngest in both of them. *She is the only member of the red team who made it to the black jackets, marking the first time in the history of the show that only one member of a team did. *She is the fourth contestant in the history of the show who made it further in the competition on her second run, following Jason from Season 12, Robyn, and Nick, both also from Season 17. Quotes Season 14 Season 17 *"I guess if you bring cold mash up to Chef Ramsay, he's gonna call you a donut." *'Elise:' "Get used to this face!" Michelle: "Your crying face?" Gallery Michelle All Star.jpg|Michelle on Season 17 (All-Stars) Category:Chef Category:Season 14 Category:All-Stars Category:Black Jacket Category:Winners Category:Hot Women